bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirfah (character)
** *Ishgria Recon Squad ** ** ** ** ** ** *Acquaintances **Summoner *Enemies **Owen (formerly) **Grahdens (formerly) |aliases = None |counterpart = Mirfah, Noble Ember Mirfah }} Mirfah is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. He is the former captain of the 10th Demon Slayers Division, as well as the only survivor of Ishgria Recon Squad. __TOC__ Debut Appearance Mirfah first appeared in Wulgee, where he cursed Owen and Grahdens and swore that he would kill the Summoners of Old. In the storyline Some years before the game's timeline, Mirfah was Krantz's friend and he was adored for being the youngest member and his cuteness. Shortly after, he became the captain of 10th division of Demon Slayers, and sent the leaders of Demon Slayers to explore the land of Ishgria. At first, Grahdens refused to include Mirfah into the squad, but since Krantz vouched for him, Grahdens had no choice but to include Mirfah. During the expedition in Ishgria, the other squad members were annihilated by the demons, leaving Mirfah as the sole survivor. In Wulgee, he stalks the Summoner and displayed hostility to Grahdens and Owen. When the player meets him, he swears that he will be the one to kill the Summoners of Old, claiming that the elders are manipulating the player before sending them to their death. Grahdens then recognizes his voice as Mirfah, much to the latter's surprise, before he escapes. Mirfah then meets player at Rakshult, where he reveals his past to the player. He also claims that actually, none of the Recon Squad hates the Summoners of Old. Despite that, he still hates Owen and Grahdens and he insists to beat them in order to exact his revenge. Grahdens then arrives and says that Mirfah's story is nostalgic, which angered Mirfah. In Zamburg, he battles Owen with the help of player, who was instigated by Owen to fight with Mirfah, and finally wins. Inside the Sealed Crystal Cave, the player will face Mirfah one last time. After the player wins the battle, Mirfah then tells that player to continue their mission, despite knowing about what lies in Ishgria. Afterward, Mirfah also tells the player that the Summoners' Research Lab is using his data in order to make the Mock Unit of him. Personality At first, Mirfah appeared as a hostile man who wants to kill Owen and Grahdens. However, when he revealed his past in Rakshult, he claims himself as "a man bound to his past", and through his story, he is shown to have deep respect for his friends in the Recon Squad, especially , , and . Younger Mirfah is shown as a cheerful boy who follows Krantz around and respects his superiors. Abilities As a unit See Retribution Demon Mirfah Notable Relationships Summoners of Old At first, he hates the Summoners of Old, especially Owen and Grahdens, since they are the ones who sent the Expedition Squad to Ishgria, and thus, meet their demise. Griff Mirfah shows great respect to Griff, as Mirfah mentions his name after he beats Owen. Rhoa Mirfah also shown to respects Rhoa, as Mirfah mentions about him after he beats Owen, and after he lost to the player. Krantz According to Grahdens, young Mirfah was especially attached to Krantz, following him around. Mirfah also tells the player that Krantz was the kindest person to him, saying nice things to him while he was anxious with the upcoming mission. Trivia * Though he didn't know, the Summoner's of Old indirectly sent the Ishgrian Expedition Squadron to their demise. The departure gate they told the squad about was actually broken. Thus, Mirfah mistook this as a lie from the Summoner's of Old and began to hate them.